Strip Poker & Sexual Frustration
by parrillajayma
Summary: Callie & Arizona are both unnaturally horny for each other, but they forgot they invited their friends over for dinner. When April suggests strip poker after dinner, Callie & Arizona cannot keep their eyes (or their hands) off of each other. Will they ever be able to finally sate their desires without interruptions?


**This is the one-shot response to an anonymous suggestion of Strip Poker. For some reason I was really inspired. A lot of Calzona. A lot of fluff. A lot of sex. I hope you enjoy! I _really_ appreciate reviews!**

* * *

"That smells delicious."

Callie sauntered into the kitchen and smiled at the irresistible sweet aroma of the chocolate chip cookies that were baking in the oven. Arizona bit her lip, mirroring Callie's grin.

"And who was the one who wanted to just buy some cheap cookies from the grocery store?" Arizona mocked, giving Callie and knowing look.

"Oh come on, we're all doctors. You know none of them would have minded store-bought cookies." Callie and Arizona were having a few of their surgeon friends over tonight for drinking and catching up. It had been a busy month, and this was the first night in a long time that they all had off.

The oven beeped and Arizona carefully took the cookie sheet out of the oven and purposefully waved her hand over the cookies toward her wife, trying to spread the sugary smell in her direction. Callie took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious scent of the cookies.

"Okay, okay, I admit it." Callie put her hands up in defeat. "You..." She stepped closer to Arizona and took her hands lovingly. "...are a genius. My genius."

"Well, I can't deny that." Arizona flashed one of her brilliant smiles and leaned into her wife for a loving kiss. Callie smiled into the kiss and deepened it, sucking softly on her wife's bottom lip. Her hand drifted downwards until they found their destination at Arizona's behind, and she squeezed it gently.

"Calliope!" Arizona broke the kiss, chastising her wife playfully. "Not in front of Sofia!"

Callie bit her lip and sighed as she looked over at their beautiful daughter sitting on the floor of the living room, playing innocently with her stuffed animals. "Oh come on, it's not like she's watching."

"Callie!" Arizona opened her mouth in surprise, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she realized just how much Callie wanted her in that moment.

"I'm soooorry..." Callie giggled like an embarrassed schoolgirl caught doing something bad. "It's just that..." her voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm finally off my period... and I've been _needing _you all this time and now I can finally have you..." She leaned in again for another desperate kiss on the lips, only to have Arizona break the kiss again.

"You're off your period?" Arizona's eyes brightened subtly, but not subtle enough for Callie to miss it. Arizona was not as forward as Callie was, but in reality she was just as attracted to Callie as Callie was to her, if not more so, in her opinion. Callie's big brown eyes, her voluptuous body with its beautiful curves, her sultry voice... Arizona loved it all. She loved absolutely everything about her wife. And now, now that Callie was blatantly showing off how much she _needed_ Arizona... well, the petite blonde was better at hiding it, but her need for her wife was about to make her head explode.

"You know what?" Callie looked over at Sofia. "I think it's Sofia's bedtime anyways."

It was seven o'clock. Not _incredibly_ early for their mellow daughter to be going to sleep, but still... usually the pair let Sofia stay up until eight or nine with them. Sofia liked when her mommies played tea party with her and all of her stuffed animals. But tonight... Arizona couldn't argue with her wife. With every second that her lips were not on Callie's body, her core throbbed intensely with desire. And if they needed to put their daughter down a tiny bit earlier than usual... well, so be it.

"I agree," Arizona said abruptly without another moment's hesitation. She shot Callie a mischievous smile that did unnameable things to Callie's body, then went over to where Sofia was playing.

"Okay honey, it's sleepy time!"

"No, no! I not tired!" Sofia protested, her pudgy little face turning sour at the thought of bedtime. She couldn't, however, stifle the yawn that surged through her body, giving away just how tired she actually was.

"Okay well, look at Mr. Bear. Look how sleepy he is." Arizona gave a dramatic fake yawn, stretching her arms as far as they could go. "I think Mr. Bear definitely wants to go to sleep."

"No! Not tired!" Sofia repeated stubbornly.

"Sofia, honey..." Callie walked over to the living room, not sure she was able to take it one more second without pushing her wife up against the wall and taking her right then and there. "Momma and I are tired. So, so tired. I think we are gonna go to bed, too."

Callie circled an arm around Arizona's waist, and Arizona nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Yeah, sweetie, we're soooo sleepy. Don't you want to go to bed just like your mommies?"

Sofia looked at her parents, then looked back at her stuffed animals. Her face showed deep contemplation.

"Come on Sof, we know you're tired," Callie pleaded desperately. Her hand (again) drifted southward, and went from resting innocently on her wife's waist to a lower area, below Arizona's belly button, and it was all Arizona could do to not turn around and grasp Callie's lips with her own.

"Okay. Bedtime," Sofia finally relented, and Arizona let out a relieved breath she didn't know she had been holding in and immediately picked up her daughter, carrying her to her bedroom. Callie followed, having a difficult time keeping her eyes off of Arizona's swaying buttocks.

"All right, good night sweet pea!" Arizona murmured as she set Sofia down gently on her bed and turned off the lights.

"Night mommies!" Sofia replied sleepily, her eyes already closing.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Callie added as the two of them slowly closed the door to Sofia's bedroom.

As soon as the door clicked shut, not a minute was wasted. Arizona was pushed up against the wall, and Callie was kissing her furiously. Arizona only needed a millisecond of surprise to compose herself, and then she was kissing Callie back just as passionately.

Callie's hands raked through her wife's wavy blonde hair as she kissed the life out of her, and Arizona's hands wrapped around Callie's back, pulling her as close as humanly possible. Their kissing was urgent and filled with passion and lust; their tongues found each other and enjoyed each other's sweet, familiar taste.

"Oh god Callie..." Arizona breathed in between kisses. "Callie, I need you, I need you _so_ badly."

Callie smirked and began to trail her kisses lower, beginning to nip and suck gently on her wife's neck. Arizona breathed out, closing her eyes at the wonderful feel of Callie's lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. Callie knew all the tricks, all the special things that her wife loved, and for this reason it was incredibly easy to turn Arizona on.

Not that Arizona needed turning on. At all.

The blonde swiftly reattached her lips to Callie's and pushed her backwards until they forcefully ran into the kitchen counter. Callie turned her head for a moment, then a mischievous glint appeared in her eye as she turned her back to Arizona, swiping her arm across the entire counter to clear everything off.

Dishes, silverware, and freshly baked cookies went flying as Callie turned back around and hoisted herself up onto the counter, bringing Arizona up with her. Arizona smiled slyly and crawled on top of Callie, kissing her again, and gently pushing her down until she was lying down on her back. Callie moaned when her wife's hands roamed her body, finding their destination inside Callie's pants. Fingers groped and rubbed at the thin cloth that was Callie's underwear, and Callie bit her lip to avoid moaning again.

Arizona lifted her lips from Callie's momentarily to clumsily unfasten the clasp on Callie's pants and slide them down, revealing her perfect muscled legs. Pants were thrown across the room and Arizona leaned down again, reattaching her lips to her wife's. Callie reached up and slid her hands under Arizona's shirt, rubbing them all throughout her wife's back. Finally, she pushed her wife's shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside.

"Oh, _God!_" Callie groaned when Arizona's fingers found their way inside Callie's underwear.

"Shh, shhh," Arizona whispered seductively in Callie's ear. "Don't wake our baby, Callie."

"How can I be quiet when you're-" she gasped as Arizona's finger circled Callie's most sensitive spot. "...doing these things to me... oh _God_..."

_Knock, knock, knock._

Both women froze and looked up at the door.

"_Damn_ it!" Callie exclaimed.

"I totally forgot..." Arizona's face was bewildered.

"Me too."

* * *

Derek Shepherd smiled at his companions as he knocked on the front door to Callie and Arizona's new house. Meredith, April, Jackson, Alex, and Jo all smiled back at him as they waited for their friends to come to the door.

"It is 7:30, right?" Derek confirmed. "That's when they told us to come?"

"Yep," Meredith nodded. They all twiddled their thumbs awkwardly as the front door remained shut.

It really was nice of Callie and Arizona to have invited them all over. Most of them hadn't seen the new house yet, and since the two women had no housewarming party, their friends were all excited to see their new abode.

"So, uh... Derek, how was your neuroblastoma today?"

"Oh, it went well, very well, no complications, yeah," he smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"Yep."

In the silence that followed, some interesting sounds could be heard from inside the house. A small crashing sound was evident, and the doctors standing outside fidgeted anxiously. Then some hurried voices.

_"__Callie! Answer the door!"_

_"__Pants! Where are my pants?!"_

_"__Behind the couch, hurry!"_

_"__Damn, you threw them far..."_

"_WAIT don't answer it yet my shirt is on backwards!"_

The doctors outside tried not to laugh. "You guys don't think they forgot they invited us, do you?" Alex chuckled.

Before anyone could answer, the door swung open, revealing a very flushed Callie, hair mussed up and cheeks red.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed with a smile, her voice almost out of breath.

The doctors all chorused different hellos and all entered the small house one by one. Arizona stood just behind Callie, mirroring her wife's messy locks and rosy cheeks, greeting her guests with a flushed smile. As everyone walked into the living room, they passed the kitchen.

"Oh shoot, the cookies," Callie muttered under her breath. She hastily bent down and picked up the chocolate chip cookies that had fallen all over the kitchen floor. Arizona helped, squatting down to retrieve all of the dishes and silverware that had been swept off of the counter by the sexy encounter the two women had had not five minutes ago. An encounter both of them wished they could continue.

"So!" Arizona stood straight up, flashing her famous smile. "Shall we go into the living room?"

She led them to the couches where they all sat, still trying not to laugh at Arizona and Callie's obvious state.

"Drinks!" Arizona said.

"Yes, yes!" Callie chimed in quickly. "What does everyone want?"

"Wine sounds great," Meredith replied with a warm smile.

The rest of them made sounds of agreement, and Callie and Arizona made their way to the kitchen to fetch the wine for their guests.

"Oh my gosh Callie, how could we forget they were coming?"

"Um, excuse me, _we_ did not forget. I knew. I just... lost track of time."

"Hmm, I wonder how that could have happened..." Arizona said playfully.

"Yeah, I don't know," Callie replied with a grin, pulling her wife in for a kiss. Arizona smiled into the kiss, then after a few seconds they both broke apart.

"Guests! We have uh... guests, friends... in the living room..."

"Ari_zona_..." Callie whined. "We need to finish what we started..."

"I know, _I know_," Arizona's voice softened to a whisper. "Don't you worry, Calliope. I will finish what I started. Just be patient." She bit her lip, gave a sly smile, and gave her wife's ass a little squeeze as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Callie let out a deep breath between her teeth, more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life, and continued to pour wine into wine glasses, trying to ignore the uncomfortable dampness in between her legs.

* * *

It was later in the evening, and everyone, save for April, was moderately intoxicated. They were all sitting on the couch, talking and laughing.

"So Karev, how's Dr. Butthole?" Arizona asked, a giggle bubbling out of her throat.

Alex rolled his eyes. "He's fine. And I'm probably getting twice the paycheck you're getting so you can just shut up about the butthole thing."

This evoked laughter from all parties.

"Oooh, Mr. Junior Butthole is a little touchy tonight!" Jackson mocked.

"Okay, okay, you all can shut up now," Alex said good-naturedly, an exasperated smile on his face.

As the eight doctors all joked and laughed with each other, Arizona continued to tease Callie relentlessly, unbeknownst to anyone but the two women. It was subtle movements: a stroke of the upper thigh, a chaste kiss on the jawbone, an innocent hand resting at the side of Callie's breast.

During dinner, Arizona had been persistent in her physical teasing. The two women had sat next to each other at the big wooden table, and sometime during the conversation, Arizona's hand had found itself stroking Callie's inner thigh. Callie had given Arizona the most pointed look that said "If you don't stop that now I am going to throw you onto this table and fuck you right now," but Arizona didn't stop.

Instead, Arizona had gone the opposite direction and continued her ministrations higher up Callie's leg. In the middle of a conversation about how Callie rebuilt a kid's ankle bone, Callie had suddenly stopped talking and made a sound that could only be described as a cross between a gasp and a yelp, the result of Arizona's hand finding Callie's crotch and rubbing hard.

Now that there was no table to hide any ministrations, Arizona was going with simple, innocent gestures, ones that were harmless enough, but still evoked knowing looks from their friends. The conversation had turned to April's pregnancy, and after describing the first ultrasound and going over a myriad of baby names, April had had enough.

"You know what we should do?" April blurted out before anyone else could ask her another question about her unborn baby. "We should play strip poker."

"Uhm..." Jackson quickly took her hand. "Sweetie... that's... I wasn't expecting that from you."

"No, come on. We're about to become boring old parents that never have any fun anymore and I want to have a little fun before I start getting all fat and cranky."

"You know what, let's do it," Derek agreed with a smile.

"Count me in," Callie grinned.

"All right... well, I guess I'll go get the cards," Arizona shrugged and stood up, a curious smile on her lips.

As soon as Arizona returned with a deck of cards, everyone sat on the floor around the coffee table.

"Should we just do a five-card draw? Every time you lose a hand, you have to take off an article of clothing?" Derek suggested.

"Sounds good," Callie said eagerly. If she couldn't get her wife naked because all these people were here, then she might as well try and get her wife naked _while_ all these people were here.

Derek dealt the first hand, impressing everyone with his stellar shuffling skills. After everyone traded their cards in, Alex was deemed the winner of the first round, and everyone laughed a bit before taking off an article of clothing. Jo took off a headband, April took off her sweater, Jackson took off his tie, Meredith unclasped her necklace, Derek removed his jacket, Callie kicked off her shoes, and Arizona took off her belt.

"Well that was insanely exciting," Jackson commented sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

After several more rounds of five-card draw, the game actually _was _a bit more exciting. It turned out that all the girls were surprisingly skilled at poker; they were all almost fully clothed, except for Callie, who was down to her shirt and underwear. The boys were all out of the game, since they were all down to just the underwear and everyone agreed that they should stop there.

"Damn Arizona, how are you so good at this," Callie muttered in frustration as she lost another hand to her wife.

"Well, I guess you've just never played poker with me, Callie," Arizona flirted. "I'm _very_ good."

"Yeah, I see that."

"Now strip!"

"Ugh, fine..." Callie pulled at the bottom of her shirt, then slowly, with a sideways glance at her highly attractive blonde wife, she pulled the shirt up and all the way over her head. To top it off, she twirled the shirt a couple times over her head like a lasso before tossing it to the ground. Arizona licked her lips, not even trying to tear her eyes away from her wife's gorgeous body. Her red lacy bra and matching red underwear made Arizona's mouth go dry.

"You're so sexy..." was the flustered mumble that came out of the peds surgeon's mouth. Callie bit her lip, an impish grin spreading across her face, and put a hand on Arizona's thigh.

"Thanks, babe," she said in a sultry sweet voice, mischief all over her eyes. Suddenly, Arizona felt like she was wearing way too many layers of clothing. She quickly slipped off her cardigan, leaving her torso covered by just a small tank top.

"Hey, whoa, you didn't lose a round, you don't have to strip, Robbins," Alex said.

"I... I know," Arizona's eyes darted around self-consciously. "I'm... just hot."

The other three couples all chuckled at Arizona's discomfort. It was no secret that Callie and Arizona had a very active sex life. Callie dropped hints about it more often than not, making everyone she was talking to feel uncomfortable, and the two women had been caught in more than one on-call room. However, while Callie and Arizona were working, they were always very professional. At the hospital when the women were in their navy blue scrubs, nobody ever caught them doing anything. They acted like good friends, at the most, but never shared a kiss, except on rare occasion.

Outside of their workplace, though, everyone could see Callie and Arizona visibly relax around each other. Every time the doctors all went out for a little fun after work, to Joe's, to a restaurant, anywhere, the two women were automatically very affectionate with each other. Callie could always be seen with her arm around her smaller wife, and they constantly held hands and shared loving kisses.

What was happening tonight, though, was more than any of Callie and Arizona's friends had ever seen. The pure lust, the animalistic attraction, the intense need that was written all over both women's faces was never seen before. Regarding their awkward arrival at the house, none of the doctors were stupid, and they all put the pieces together in their heads.

"Ah, um.. more wine, anyone?" Arizona abruptly stood up, taking a couple wine glasses with her into the kitchen. "Callie, um, can you help me with this... wine?"

"Sure." Playing innocent, Callie shrugged at her guests, then followed her wife into the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight of their house guests, Arizona spun around and hungrily found Callie's luscious lips with her own. Her hands roamed down her wife's backside, and one of them drifted upwards, undoing the clasp of Callie's bra.

Callie gasped and grabbed the sides of her bra, barely holding it in place.

"Arizona! What has gotten into you? We have guests!"

"Oh stop it, Callie, you know what you're doing and I hate it. Stop it."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Callie sang.

Arizona put her hands on Callie's, trying to persuade her to let go of the bra. "Come on, just for one second, please please please Calliope."

"Are you kidding me?" Callie raised her eyebrows and a small smile played out on her lips. "After all the teasing you've been doing to me _all_ night? No way."

Arizona hesitated, realizing that her wife was right. She had forgotten about all the inappropriate foreplay that had gone on under the dinner table. She let out a low chuckle at the memory.

"Fine."

"Thank you." Callie redid her bra clasp and the two made their way back into the living room, only to find that their guests had all stood up and were in the process of putting all of their clothing back on.

"Um... where are you guys going?" Arizona tilted her head, trying not to sound excited at the prospect of everyone leaving her and her wife alone at last.

"Oh, you know, it's getting late," April shrugged.

"We've gotta get home to the sitter," Meredith added.

"Oh, okay!" Callie tried and failed to mask her delight. Everyone chuckled, and Derek leaned in to murmur into Callie's ear.

"We weren't born yesterday. Have a good time tonight," Derek said with a knowing smile.

Callie grinned hugely. "Thanks, Derek."

Finally, everyone had left and the door clicked shut. Alone at last. Arizona took her wife's hand and pulled her close.

"You know, I love our friends, I love hanging out with them, I do, but... I have never been so glad to see them leave," she said with a soft laugh.

"Me too," Callie replied, pulling her wife in for a soft kiss.

"You're so hot," Callie mumbled.

"So are you," Arizona smiled. They made their way to the bedroom, Arizona's shirt coming off in the process, and finally collapsed onto the bed. Callie made sure her wife was just as exposed as she was, sliding her pants off, and then swooped back down and peppered Arizona with soft kisses at her collarbone.

"Now..." Callie breathed. "...is an appropriate time to take off my bra."

Arizona just smiled a huge, huge smile and reached up to expertly remove the brunette's red bra, tossing it to the floor.

"Your turn," Callie grinned, then quickly took off Arizona's lacy black bra, which was an impressive feat considering Arizona's back was on the bed.

"I will never get over how beautiful you are," Callie sighed in wonder. She leaned down, kneading Arizona's breasts with her expert hands, continuing her kisses on Arizona's neck at the same time.

Callie snaked her way downwards, placing soft kisses on her wife's abdomen, then traveling lower until a piece of cloth impeded her from Arizona's beautiful soft skin. Not wasting another second, Callie hooked her thumbs around Arizona's underwear and slid it down her legs, flicking it to the side when it was finally off of her body. Refocusing herself on her wife, Callie gently pushed Arizona's legs apart to allow herself perfect access.

She used a couple fingers to gently massage Arizona's clit, already bringing sounds of pleasure out of the blonde's mouth. She then brought her mouth down and placed a gentle kiss where her fingers were.

"Oh God Callie..." Arizona moaned. "That feels so _good..._ I don't need much, I've been on the edge all night, _please_ just fuck me, _please!"_

Callie's eyes widened and she looked up at wondrously. Arizona hardly ever used curse words, and when she did, Callie knew she meant business. This was no exception.

Heeding her wife's request, Callie placed her mouth back on Arizona's sensitive spot and began to lick and suck, eliciting wonderful moans of pleasure from Arizona. She pushed her tongue inside of her, tasting her delightful wetness, then went back to her wife's engorged clit, continuing to suck it with a flaming passion. She brought two fingers up and gently pushed them inside, simultaneously continuing her oral ministrations.

"_Callie_!"

Callie knew this would bring Arizona over the edge, and she continued her actions, feeling her wife's walls tighten and spasm around her fingers. Hearing Arizona moan Callie's name in the most sensual manner possible made her even more wet than she already was. She loved witnessing her wife orgasm and knowing it was she herself who made that happen.

"Oh gosh, Callie..." Arizona let her head fall back exhaustedly on the pillow and let her breathing return to normal before she pulled her wife up and kissed her mouth passionately, then flipped her over so that Callie's back was on the bed. "It's your turn, baby."

Callie bit her lip and grinned. "Time for you to finish what you started earlier."

"Damn right it is. About time," Arizona said sensuously, and quickly pulled down Callie's underwear. "Are you ready for the ride of your life?"

Arizona's dirty talking and sultry voice were almost too much for Callie, and all she could do was bite her lip for what felt like the fiftieth time that night and nod enthusiastically.

With Callie's enthusiastic consent, Arizona gently pushed her wife's legs apart and positioned herself in between them. With her legs intertwined between Callie's, she let her crotch rest on Callie's. Both women let out moans of satisfaction just at the contact, and Arizona began to move her body back and forth, creating a friction that felt amazing and so intensely satisfying.

Both Callie and Arizona were so wet, and as their juices began to mix, their cores collided together and rubbed each other with just the right amount of force and friction. Arizona began to move faster as Callie closed her eyes and let her orgasm ride out in waves.

"_Dios mio..."_ Callie moaned under her breath as she came hard, and at the sound of her sexy wife speaking Spanish combined with the feel of Callie's core throbbing intensely from her orgasm, Arizona felt her second orgasm hit her as well. The two women came together, and they rode it out until they both came down from their highs.

"Oh man," Arizona flopped down beside Callie, still breathing hard, and put her hand on her cheek. "I love you so much." She kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you too."

They both just laid there for a few moments, letting their heart rate return to normal. Callie turned to Arizona.

"Worth the wait?"

"Oh, it was most _definitely_ worth the wait."

They both smiled and shared another loving kiss.


End file.
